<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tasteful Subject Matter by mtapfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806819">Tasteful Subject Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtapfan/pseuds/mtapfan'>mtapfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dick Pics, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtapfan/pseuds/mtapfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei starts getting some questionable submissions after the newest Builder learns how to make cameras for people in town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tasteful Subject Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, Mei stared in blank confusion at the small piece of paper she’d pulled from the Suggestion Box until Erwa stopped behind her on his way to check on the printing press and started coughing violently. It wasn’t until he carefully plucked the photo from between her fingers, turned it the other way up, and--when she still didn’t understand--held it in front of his trousers, that it finally twigged for her what the slightly out of focus and badly lit photo was actually <em> of</em>.</p>
<p>She washed her hands three times while Erwa kept cough-laughing as he threw it and the envelope away, but she still felt slimy.</p>
<p>An article in the next paper about responsible camera usage, since the town was flooded with them after her favourite Builder-welder had bought the blueprint the other week, and she thought that would be that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she was wrong.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The second time one showed up, Mei caught on slightly quicker to what she was looking at, and groaned. She propped it up against her empty mug and frowned at it, leaning her head on her hand.</p>
<p>She should probably tell the Civil Corps about it, and ask them to investigate. But really, they were far too busy with everything else going on at the moment, she decided. And besides. They couldn’t really go around everyone who had a camera and ask them to compare, could they?</p>
<p>No. No it was fine. She could write another article, and investigate this herself! And since whoever it was had listened to her advice about focus and lighting, if not her words on tasteful subject matter, then she might have a chance of narrowing down the suspects if she could work out skin tone and hair colour!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of Erwa’s laughter from when he caught her bent over the photo with a magnifying glass, and his repeated muffled snorts and chokes, kept her cheeks warm for the rest of the week.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The third time, Mei had had enough. Whoever it was had done a full blown photo shoot and there were ten photos, from all different angles, but they still didn’t give any hints who it was behind the camera.</p>
<p>By Peach, it wasn’t even that nice a dick!</p>
<p>So she wrote what she hoped would be the final article on the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> While we always love to see and hear about how you’re improving your skills from advice we publish, could whoever it is who has been submitting their personal photographs to the Portia Times please stop.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> While we are </em> <b> <em>greatly </em> </b> <em> impressed with how much your photography skills have progressed since your very first submission, we will not be printing them at this time. Or in fact, ever. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Since we aren’t sure who they belong to in order to return them, please feel free to collect them from the Civil Corps building at your leisure. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Thank you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling pleased, she handed it to Erwa to fit in the next paper, gathered up the photos, and ran out of the office to find Arlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks later, she had fifteen photos from at least four different people spread out across her desk, which all jumped when her head fell down with a loud thump.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm blaming the discord server for this, who got us thinking about modern au's with phones and snapchat, and then back into how that might work within game. Because the thought of someone taking a photo, printing it off, and then either sending it through the post or running up to you and shoving it in your pocket is kinda hilarious</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>